The present invention relates to an energy supplying device intended to be used for the collection, transfer, storage, cooling and release of energy. The energy supplier has elongated cavities produced by extruding a profile in one direction of extrusion by a tool. The cavities then provide space for a medium such as air or fluid to absorb or release energy to/from the energy supplier. According to the invention the cavities are enclosed by wall, floor and roof formations, which constitute an actively supporting structure designed actively to support structural elements, whilst at the same time forming part of the energy supplier.
In the case of structures of the type in question now on the market, simple energy suppliers are used to collect, transport, release and store energy. Solar collectors of different types that have cavities, e.g. simple extruded profiles such as plastic hoses, are placed on different structural elements to absorb cheap solar energy for storage during the summer in colder countries, and all year round in warmer, sunny countries, and when are then emptied in the form of heated water. The water or another medium may also circulate in the cavities by means of a pump or by self-circulation for the absorption and release of energy. Furthermore, colder water may circulate in the energy supplier to cool different premises. The problem with these structures is that they must be anchored in structural elements such as house roofs, walls, boards etc, which have supporting characteristics, which cost extra and are not aesthetic because they project from the structural element. The energy supplier must then be anchored in the structural elements with expensive fastening structures, which are not aesthetic, take up space, require openings and give rise to leaks in the structural elements. The energy supplier becomes heavy when filled with water, which is why the structural element must be strengthened to be above to support this extra load. Moreover, it is not possible to arrange today's energy suppliers on roads, bridges, bridges, terraces, balconies etc, since they are unable actively to support loads from people and vehicles without malfunctioning.